El caso de Kuroko Tetsuya
by Caluza Mysteria
Summary: Solo adolescentes rebeldes iban a reformatorios. Kuroko no pertenecía allí, pero era decisión de sus padres, una de la que se arrepentirian porque allí su hijo encontro el infierno. AllxKuro. Kagakuro(colación de Aomine) Aosaku. Kisex¿? Midotaka. AkaFuri. Murahimu. Opcional.


¡Hello! Mi primer fic de KnB. Y es todo menos basket haha Bueno, no se basara en ello.

Disclaimer: Knb y sus personajes no me pertenecen :(

Extra: kagami es parte de la generación de los milagros y kurokocchi no...

Inspirado en la serie colombiana "Niñas mal" que me ayudo en algo pero nada mas. No he visto la serie completa pero me ayudo a crear esto.

El fic sigue la vida de adolescentes rebeldes y "ricachones" en un internado. Jugadores de baloncesto que por ciertas "razones" se ven obligados a ir allí. Entonces el desarrollo se inicia con la llegada de Kuroko Tetsuya al lugar. Meses después un accidente destrozara sus libertinas mentes.

Pareja principal: Kagakuro y el colado de Aomine.

Otras: Aosaku. Midotaka. MuraHimu. AkaFuri. Kisexkasa(matsu)-no se como ponerlo haha. Quiero que los mienbros de la GM sean semes...? porque ujujuju ay! bueno comprenderán.

Esto inicia con el pre-final. Pero creo que les gustara :D) Este cap es una "presentación" No se como explicarlo pero... No confundo mas ¡A leer!

Ah! Encontraran faltas ortográficas, no tuve tiempo de corregir, tengo tareas XD) _LETRAS EN CURSIVA: FLASHBACK_

* * *

.

Inicio

.

* * *

**El caso de Kuroko Tetsuya**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Soy un problemático, un vándalo instigador. _

_Soy adicto al miedo, un ilustrador del peligro._

_Soy el infectado._

_Un animador retorcido._

_"Firestarter- The prodigy"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Lo que ocurrió respecto al caso era un enigma.

Las personas que rodearon y participaron en el desarrollo del "incidente" no querían hablar, o mejor escrito, sus bocas habían sido selladas con amenazas.

Lo que ocurrió con Kuroko Tetsuya no había sido un accidente y eso podía sentirlo muy claramente.

Aida Riko lo sabia.

Se había interesado en el tema desde el momento que vio al joven _durmiente_, con un rostro pacifico y suave. No había aceptado el trabajo porque le hubiera agradado el físico dulce y frágil de Kuroko, no, fue porque supo que el joven deseaba decir algo importante antes de... antes de lo que le ocurrió.

Kuroko Tetsuya provenía de una familia adinerada y debido a la falta de interés de sus padres fue que ocurrió aquello. Es decir...¿que clase de padres enviaban a su hijo a un internado por el simple hecho de viajar libremente y solos por todo el mundo en vacaciones de verano? Lo correcto seria recorrer las maravillas en familia, pero no. Al parecer la gente millonaria tenia otros hábitos. Lo único bueno que habían hecho los padres del joven Kuroko había sido apoyar al máximo a sus necesidades respecto al caso por el sentimiento de culpa de su irresponsabilidad.

—Señorita Riko, siempre puntual—se presento frente a ella una mujer madura y alta sosteniendo entre sus brazos un sobre enorme. Estaba segura que eran imágenes sacadas de la cámara de seguridad de _la casa del mal_—Estamos por comenzar, vamos.—

Siguiendo por detrás a la mujer que movía sus caderas de un lado a otro, camino hasta el salón donde los culpables confesarían e inmediatamente serian juzgados. ¿Porque? Porque ella había movido suficientes fichas para que fuera de ese modo, después de todo, era Aida Riko de quien se trataba. La mejor abogada de Japón.

Entonces, dispuesta a escuchar y ver las caras de los "locos" ingreso al salón.

—Bienvenida—saludo la jueza. Una morena de cincuenta años, tal vez mas. Era una muy reconocida por sus decisiones que no se valían del dinero o seducción de anhelos—Jóvenes, ella es la mujer que hizo que hoy se hiciera de la ley un hecho prevalecedor en salvajes ricachones como ustedes.

_Sin pelos en la lengua. _

—Buenas tardes— correspondió Aida, inclinándose ante la mirada feroz de los culpados.

Los jóvenes no se quejaron, ni los padres presentes de estos ya que la jueza había sido muy amable y condescendiente al haber aceptado llevar a cabo todo el proceso en confidencia, sin permitir a ningún periodista o reportero entrar a la casa de leyes, puesto que todos allí, como decían sus palabras, eran unos ricachones muy reconocidos.

—Su coartada esta ahí,—informo, señalando a la dama que sostenía las imágenes— si algo no me parece tan convincente como lo que dirán sus bocas... pues estarán fritos queridos. Hoy reino yo y ustedes tienen que suplicar por piedad—rió como bruja y su actitud malvada irrito a los chicos— Bien, yo quiero iniciar con esto ya, ¿ustedes también?—

Los presentes, molestos, asintieron desde sus lugares.

—Esto no es un juicio común. Lo que se escuche aquí no saldrá a los oídos de la prensa rosa, así que digan la verdad. Cuenten lo que saben, y por favor, sean sinceros, ¿quien fue el causante de... lo que sucedió con Kuroko Tetsuya?—rogó Rika, mirando directo a la tan famosa "Generación de los milagros".

Midorima Shintarou se cruzo de brazos, suspirando cansado y casi rebuznando acerca de mala suerte al no llevar un castor tallado en madera. A su lado, Kise Ryota miraba el suelo entre sus piernas, incapaz de ver a nadie. Akashi Seijuurou ignoraba la situación en la que se encontraba porque sabia que aquello no afectaría su vida, estaba muy seguro. Murasakibara Atsushi por primera vez en su vida no disfrutaba de la gloria de los dulces en su paladar, simplemente jugueteaba con sus largos dedos. Aomine Daiki hacia bailotear su mandíbula moviendola de un lado a otro, con los ojos duros y la mente inconsciente. Y... y Kagami Taiga, el ocultaba su rostro con sus manos, avergonzado de lo que diría y tendrían que saber los adultos allí.

Tal vez su padre lo golpearía, su madre lloraría, los otros ancianos se burlarían, pero sus compañeros de juego, los que pasaron por lo mismo que él, seguirían tan confundidos como los que investigaban el caso. El deseaba encontrar la paz y verdad de todo el circulo negro que los rodeaba, porque desde que todos vieron sus rostros conscientes de lo que era la maldita lujuria juvenil, explotaron en todo sentido.

Porque no pudieron controlarse, sin embargo hallaron un pequeño gramo de felicidad que fue arrebatado por...

—Comenzare yo—

—Aka-chin, ¿estas seguro?—intervino Atsushi, no muy seguro esta vez por lo que seria capaz de decir el pelirrojo.

Akashi Seijuurou no tenia nada que callar, absolutamente nada, porque hasta ese momento crucial había decidido guardar su enojo en un frasco anti misiles y no soltar todo lo que sabia y había presenciado.

Kagami Taiga giro su rostro, observando el ceño fruncido de su padre y la preocupación de su madre. ¡Diablos! ¡Estaba frito! Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie le había ordenado ser un maldito agresivo, ni beber en las calles, y mucho menos, nadie le habia obligado a...

—Todo comenzó cuando Kuroko llego. Antes de eso ellos no estaban...locos—sonrió, mirando a los jóvenes que huían de su vista, incapaces de hacerle frente porque en la superficie y profundidades de sus mentes sabían que era verdad y una muy considerada y amable para referirse a sus actitudes y acciones—Él llego y lo que tuvo no fue una buena primera impresión. Digamos que... fue una bienvenida desde la confianza de nuestras personalidades.

—¿Quieres decir que agredieron a Kuroko Tetsuya el primer día que lo vieron?—salto Riko, temblando de cólera.

Cabía la posibilidad, después de todo, quienes se encontraban allí eran adolescentes con un expediente nada "tranquilo y puro"

—No— se mofo Seijuurou, sonriendo suavemente—Todavía no llegamos a la parte agresiva que usted cree existe. Si me permiten el continuar sin interrupción tal vez sepan todo desde un angulo... sano.

— Puede continuar— la jueza apoyo su rostro en sus manos y los presentes allí se sacudieron, algunos de temor, otros de duda y finalmente, indiferencia

Solo esperaban que aquello no fuera una atrocidad en sus manos. Porque en ese punto las familias de los adolescentes ricachones ya no podrían hacer nada, nada por salvar a sus pequeños demonios.

—Bien, entonces...

_o_

_o_

_o_

_Tenia quince años. Quince jóvenes años y su madre había decidido enviarlo a un "Internado"_

_¡El no lo merecía! Nunca había hecho nada que causara problemas a sus padres, mucho menos que afectara a otros. Era Kuroko Tetsuya, un joven tranquilo y pacifico, inteligente y de pocas expresiones._

_¡Apenas y hablaba para comunicarse!_

_Por esa razón estaba confundido. No comprendía nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Simplemente estaba en la lemosina que lo llevaba a la mansión donde pasaría tiempo indefinido corrigiendo su "espíritu rebelde"._

_Lo único que sabia era que allí, en ese lugar rodeado de bosques y rincones secretos, alejado de la civilización y comunicación, habitaban otros chicos de la misma clase y nivel social y económico que él._

_Desde su teléfono celular busco en la web acerca de los jóvenes con los que conviviría. Asombroso era su teléfono en esos momentos ¡Coger señal en la nada! Algo le habían advertido de sus nuevos y por conocer compañeros. Después de todo, era un internado para adolescentes con problemas de... actitud._

_Pasaba por su cabeza creer que al igual que él, los padres de sus compañeros los habían "internado" con la excusa de rebeldía, cuando en realidad solo querían disfrutar del verano que estaba a pocas horas. Pero ver lo que decía cierta pagina de prensa rosa, una que daba información de primera, con fuentes de todo nivel y lugar, le aterrorizo._

_Midorima Shintarou: Hijo de los doctores mas famosos y reconocidos de Japón. ¿Malos actos?Discriminación a los de clase baja, acoso a Oha Asa, reconocida en el mundo del pronostico zodiacal._

_Kise Ryota: Había sido encontrado montando una gran fiesta en la mansión de sus padres, famosos militares, protagonistas de grandes hazañas para su país. Ademas... trastornos emocionales-autoestima muy alta._

_Murasakibara Atsuhi: Hijo de la chef representante de Japón, su padre era un político muy respetable. Las razones por la que se hallaba en el internado eran desconocidas._

_Akashi Seijuro: Hijo de políticos, su padre era la mano derecha del emperador del país. ¿Porque estaba allí? Implicado en un caso secreto._

_Aomine Daiki: Sus padres eran deportistas conocidos mundialmente. Las razones de su encierro eran... consumo de drogas y alcohol. Sus padres lo encontraran en plena actividad sexual en la cama matrimonial._

_Kagami Taiga: Hijo de los dueños de Seirin, una empresa mundial, exitosa. Cómplice del secuestro de un adolescente._

_Lo mas terrible de todo, lo que espantaba a Kuroko Tetsuya era saber que todos ellos, habían asistido a Teiko, una preparatoria de excelencia, y eran nada mas y nada menos que la aclamada y temida "Generacion de los milagros". Y todos habían sido sentenciados a la mansión Redford por un juez, y tenían algo en común._

_Agresión__. Intento de homicidio._

_Tan pronto como puso un pie fuera del auto pudo oir gritos desde las rejas al patio de la mansión._

_—¡¿Eso quieres?! ¡Ven! ¡veras como reboto tu puta cabeza contra el suelo!—_

_—Kagamicchi, no se puede driblar con una cabeza, es muy incomodo—_

_—¡Ja,ja, atrévete, lenteja!—_

_—A quien... le dices... ¡LENTEJA!—_

_—¡Hey, separense!—_

_El chofer tembló mirando a lo lejos a los jóvenes que tenían apenas quince y dieciséis años, altos, mucho mas que lo normal, peleando a puño limpio y empujándose con las frentes, emitiendo furia a través de los ojos y gruñidos._

_El encargado de recibirlo le abrió las rejas gigantescas, invitándolo a entrar temerosamente. Tal vez creía que era otro salvaje y que saltaría arrancándole las orejas y yugular, y por otro lado, parecía buscar con curiosidad un distintivo que lo hiciera un homicida, algo que señalara que su pequeña y frágil apariencia era peligrosa._

_Se adentro, lento y pasivo, esperando que una bomba o un puño se estampara en su rostro, pero afortunadamente los gritos y risas quedaban atrapadas en el aire del patio, donde parecía llevarse una guerra de titanes._

_Al acercarse, pudo ver algo que le asusto mas que la cara enojada de su madre._

_Un chico rubio saltaba por todos lados, riendo y lanzando sillas y mesas de hierro con una fuerza increíble. A su lado, mirando el escenario con total desprecio estaba un peliverde disfrutando de una tasa de té, junto a él había una extraña muñeca vendada al igual que sus dedos. Alejado el bullicio estaba un..._

_—Ah...—_

_Un chico de cabellos lilas, gigante, enorme como un poste. Y tuvo miedo, un terror enviado del futuro, porque presentía que ese enorme adolescente en algún momento lo lanzaría como un saco de papas, o lo aplastaría hasta reventarlo. Porque ese chico era doblemente mas grande que él._

_Peleando, empujándose como sumos, con las frentes y manos pegas estaban dos jóvenes, uno moreno de cabellos azulinos y el otro, pelirrojo y bronceado._

_kuroko los reconoció inmediatamente._

_Todos enormes y musculosos. Todos con una ficha manchada con agresión y desorden publico._

_Era una selva. La jungla y sus máximos depredadores agrupados._

_—Oh, tu debes ser el nuevo. Bienvenido Kuroko Tetsuya—_

_o_

_o_

_o_

—Entonces, si no agredieron a Kuroko, porque presentaba lesiones y ademas... signos grandes de... abuso sexual—cuestiono Riko, enojada de lo que los "locos" habrían hecho.

El cuerpo del adolescente había sido encontrado con marcas de manos y látigos, las mejillas enrojecidas y el estomago levemente abultado. Signos de haber sido alimentado de manera nada sana, causándole una gastritis leve. Ademas... su cuerpo traía marcas que solo se hacían en situaciones... nada decorosas.

—Eso... deberían cuestionarlo a mis compañeros presentes. Yo solo estoy relatando algo que se realizo fuera de habitaciones—

—¿Quiere decir que todos ellos hicieron eso a Tetsuya contra su voluntad?—

Los adolescentes se estremecieron. Dudaron si abrir la boca era lo correcto, pero ninguno alli quería perjudicarse mas de lo que ya estaban.

—¿Que hicieron con mi hijo? ¿Porque?— sollozo la hermosa y peliceleste madre de Tetsuya Kuroko, mirando con rabia a los adolescentes.

Tenían apenas diecisiete años y estaban siendo juzgados a una cantidad irreconocible de años tras las rejas. Pero había espacio y derecho a quejas, después de todo ellos...

—Eso lo dirán Kagami Taiga y Aomine Daiki, ¿no es asi?—

Y los mencionados, los que tendrían mas posibilidades de hundirse en la fosa, elevaron sus rostros, arremetiendo contra la pasividad y mordiendo sus miedos.

Porque ese momento era para hablar y ellos tenían la obligación de corresponder.

Después de todo, abusar del cuerpo de Kuroko Tetsuya fue el pecado que mas disfrutaron.

* * *

Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Bueno, espero sus amables reviews si quieren mas cap y hard hahaha esto despegara con roces y BOOM! squish squish hahahah Bueno...

El proximo cap se inicia con la llegada de kurokocchi al internado y huhu.

Aparecerán mas personajes de la serie y se formaran parejas que me gustan. :D) Prometo que el prox cap estara mucho mejor. ;)

Bye bye!


End file.
